A Reconnection to the past
by Noryu-Sama
Summary: Post Sasuke Leave. Sasuke leaves Konoha, but he also leaves Naruto. This is my own version of what happens to Naruto after this, and maybe a few twists. Not exactly the best at Summaries. Rated M for Mature for later reasons.  OOC Naruto.
1. Prologue to a Blurry Future

**Disclaimer: I do not now, or will I ever own Naruto, and I am not making any money off of this.**

**Please enjoy .**

**Chapter 1: Prologue to a Blurry Future.**

A shaken Naruto laid there in a hospital bed, trying to fight back tears. He was failing at even that. Recently Naruto had failed at beating Sasuke and bringing him back to Konoha. Failure. Just like the rest of his life. Or at least that's what everyone else said, even his team mates. A few tears slid out of his eyes and down his cheeks. Silent sobs caused his body to shiver and shake violently. "Why?" He asked in a whisper to no one. "Why!" He yelled.

This apparently alarmed his waiting visitor, because the door slid open letting someone in. A gray haired man stood there over a crying Naruto, his face curled down in what seemed a frown. His mask stood in the way of seeing the full facial feature he adorned. "Naruto..." He quickly said to the crying boy. "Why did he leave us, Kakashi?" Kakashi was taken aback by the lack of 'Sensei' Naruto usually used. "I… I don't know. I guess he wanted more power, and he thought he couldn't find it here."

Tears continued to run down Naruto's face, and they started to stain his clothes. Kakashi placed a hand lightly on his shoulder in an attempt to comfort him, but to no avail. He still sobbed and shook. The poor boy couldn't even move his body.

_Sasuke stood there above an unconscious Naruto, rain pouring down on the two of them. Sasuke's curse seal was fading back onto his neck and he was staring down at Naruto. A grave expression adorned him. "Naruto." He started, "I…" A sudden pain struck his shoulder from the use of these seal caused him to cough up blood and fall to his knees. This put him in the position where his forehead was to Naruto's mouth, and vice versa. Rain dripped from his nose, hitting Naruto on its descent to earth. _

_ Sasuke began getting up and slowly walked away into the forest. It was done. He had severed the bond between Naruto and himself. Half way to the forest, he turned and looked back and saw the still unconscious Naruto being drenched by the rain. He turned again and jumped off into the forest. Back at Naruto, Kakashi and Pakkun arrived and stopped at the sight of Naruto. The boy had cuts and bruises all over him, and a hole in his jacket. "Why did it come to this….?" Kakashi asked. No one answered._

_ Kakashi knelt down and picked Naruto up slowly and heard a clink of metal against the ground. He looked and noticed Sasuke's headband had fallen out of Naruto's hand. He picked it up and placed it on the knocked out boy, and quickly transported him back to Konoha with Pakkun following. "I didn't make it in time….. Please forgive me." Was all he said to Naruto on the way back._

Naruto's sobbing form was still laying there, no sign of stopping. Kakashi lifted the boy up into a sitting position and wrapped his arms around the blond. That's all he could do at that moment. Just hold him. Maybe it will make him feel better. Maybe. Footsteps were heard again outside the door, and lead into Naruto's hospital room. The new Hokage, and most successful Medical Ninja stood there and called for Kakashi. Kakashi helped Naruto lean back down to rest and left the room, closing the door behind him and Tsunade.

"We…. The Council have been talking about what we're to do with him. They believe it would be best to place him under Restriction." She said solemnly. An enraged Kakashi just stared at her with his uncovered eye. "Are you serious? Are you really going to put this boy through more bull shit?" He whispered.

"I can't help it Kakashi. I've been outvoted. You know as well as I do how much they hate him. He's not allowed to leave the village without a supervisor. And if he does, well then they'll come up with a punishment. There is nothing I can do. I'm sorry." Silence filled the huge hospital as Kakashi and Tsunade stood there outside of Naruto's room. The only sound was Naruto's quiet sobs.

"The least you can do is go in there and heal him. He can barely move." Kakashi said, anger being stifled. "All he can do is lay there in self pity. I can't stand watching him like this." He then walked past her and left the floor. Tsunade slowly opened the door and walked over to the bedside. Looking him over she shook her head. "All you need is some rest, kid. You can leave tomorrow most likely…" She fell to her knees and laid her head on the bed next to Naruto's hand and started to cry. "I swear. We will find him and bring him back. Don't you worry."

****** The next day

Jiraiya slowly walked into Naruto's hospital room to find Naruto awake and staring at the ceiling, with Tsunade asleep in a chair in the corner. The toad sage walked over to the bed side and looked at his student. "Hey kid. How are you feeling?" He didn't get an answer so he kept talking. "So, I heard what happened with the Uchiha," Naruto flinched at the mention of the raven haired boy. "and knowing you, you want to train and get stronger, am I right?" Naruto turned his head in the direction of the Sage.

"That's the Naruto I know. I packed all your stuff and put the bag out by the front gates of Konoha. When you're ready, sneak out and come meet me there. I guess I'll see you then." And with that he left the room leaving Naruto and a sleeping Tsunade. Thanks to Jiraiya, Naruto was now energetic and mobile. Slowly, he slid out of the bed still in his orange jumpsuit, and tip toed to the window. Sliding it open, he stepped over the sill and started jumping roof to roof.

Back in the room Tsunade started to stir slightly and groggily woke up. Looking around she panicked when she didn't see a figure in the bed. She ran to the open window and looked out frantically. "Damnit, the council is going to chew me out for this. Jiraiya, what are you planning?"

**Please review and respond. I don't mind if you flame, as long as you tell me things that would be improvements, especially since this is my first fanfiction. X3 **

**Also, I know it's short but it's just the prologue.  
><strong>


	2. A Revealing of Hidden Motives

**Now starts the actual story that has been festering in my head for so long. Please Read and Review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

Chapter 2: A Vain Demon and His Modest Container

The moon lay comfortably in the sky as it overlooked a heavily populated city, Konoha. The city hidden in the leaves. A weak breeze drifted through the town as people gathered in the marketplace buying either food stuffs or little trinkets for their amusement. Laughter drifts on the wind and meets the ears of visitors. Especially a duo of familiar faces. An average height man with long gray hair is walking alongside a taller blond in an orange and black jump suit, as they enter back to the city.

"We should report back to the Godaime. She'll throw a fit after so many years. How many has it been? Three?" The gray haired man spoke as the two continued walking in the town. They both walked into a patch of moonlight to reveal their faces. The gray haired man was none other than the Toad Sage Jiraiya and beside him was his student the 'Number 1 Knuckleheaded Ninja' Naruto Uzumaki. He had a solemn look on his face throughout the entire walk. "Come on kid. I know you're still down about what happened last time you were here…." Naruto held out his arm swiftly.

"Please Jiraiya, don't mention _him_ around me. Let's just go to the Hokage's office." He had lost all excitement in his voice. It was replaced with monotone. Simple monotone with an underlining of sadness hidden in it. This caused Jiraiya to lose his happy tone all together. They left their level walking on the pavement and began leaping from the tops of the roofs to reach the Hokage's office. After a minute or two they stopped in front of a large, red building near the Hokage Monument.

They walked through the front doors and up a few flights of stairs until they reached the big, oak door that lead to Tsunade's office. Shizune stood up from her chair to greet the two at the door. "I'm sorry but Lady Hokage is in a meeting right no-" She was cut off by Naruto still walking to the door and opening it. "Excuse me sir, she's busy!" Shizune yelled at him.

"I don't care." Naruto said coldly over his shoulder. Jiraiya walked to Shizune and softly apologized for Naruto's Rudeness. "I'm sorry about him. He's not exactly the nicest person any more. You know, ever since _he _left." Shizune looked at the man in revelation to knowing who the two were. "But Kiba Inuzaka and Shino Aburame are in there giving their reports on a mission." Jiraiya smirked and replied, "Well let's see what happens, shall we?" He opened the door for her and she walked in followed by Jiraiya.

"So all in all it was a very successful- Umm hey, we're kind of busy in here." Kiba said to the newcomer. Naruto just shrugged it off and continued to walk by him. Kiba didn't like this so he responded with a violent approach. "Hey asshole. I said I was busy." He pulled his arm back and let it fly directly towards Naruto's head. This was in vain though, because Naruto quickly turned on his heel and slapped the hand down leading Kiba to fall with it. A knee was swiftly brought up and connected with Kiba's nose sending him flying back into the wall. "Shut it mutt." Those words were whispered quietly.

An enraged Tsunade stood stupefied at what just happened. She finally spoke up and yelled at the Ninja that just came in and assaulted one of her own ninjas. "Who the hell are you, and what do you think you're doing? What gives you the right?" She quieted down when she came eye to eye with the blond. "N-Naruto? What the hell happened to you? It's been three damn years!" Her eyes were starting to tear up. "Jiraiya! Why did you take him out of the city? The councils have been chewing my ass off over that still!"

"Oh screw the damn council. The boy was just put through the pain of watching his best friend leave him for what could possibly be forever, and I wasn't about to let him be put under a watch in his own damn town. That's total bull shit. You and I both know-" He was stopped by a glare from Tsunade meaning he had said to much. Shino was in the back helping his teammate up and Shizune was looking at his possibly broken nose.

"What have you been doing the past some odd years? You better have a good damn excuse." She said sitting down in her chair. Jiraiya sat in one of the guest chairs but Naruto chose to stand. Shizune, Shino and Kiba chose to leave the room to try to ease that tension. Jiraiya was gathering up the words to tell the story of the past years but Naruto was just staring out the window staring at the moon.

"Well," Jiraiya started. "We have been wandering around different countries, basically training and mastering jutsu. And from my point of view, Naruto has excelled amazingly. He's no longer the dead last, I can tell you that." Jiraiya was practically beaming at the progress his prized student was making. "I bet he could make Jonin easily." Naruto still seemed unthrilled as he watched lightning bugs dance on the lake. Multiple flashing lights reflecting off the blue water of a still night, making it seem like there are way more fireflies than there actually are.

"It's beautiful…" He whispered to himself. "They're dancing on the water, Jiraiya. Just like the night we left." Jiraiya looked at Naruto and smiled sadly and looked down to his feet. He then looked up to Tsunade and spoke about the blond. "He uh… he's still not over what happened before he left. That boy killed the old Naruto. All that's left is the shell. He's not human anymore. I don't know what he-" He was interrupted before he could finish. Naruto yelled for the first time in 3 years. He yelled words that pierced the hearts of people who really knew the truth about him.

"I'm not human! I'm just a fucking container, a jar, holding in something that every one fears! That's why all the adults hate me! They think I'm him! They think I killed all their families!" He was crying now. Anger was apparent in his voice now, and in his eyes. Strands of red were coursing through his iris. Flashing signs of danger and murder. And suddenly it was gone along with Naruto. He had opened the window and jumped out. Jiraiya still had a sad look on her face, and the same look adorned Tsunade's face.

"I know where to find him. I think that's enough for today. You can put him back with Kakashi tomorrow. So let's just wait till then." He slowly got up and walked out of the room and eventually the building. When he left, Tsunade slowly reached inside her desk and pulled out a bottle of Sake and a small glass and began pouring herself a glass. "God, it's good to have him back."

Naruto was down by the lake hugging his knees overlooking the fireflies dancing. A frown was worn on Naruto's face as he watched the bugs dance and play with each other. He reached in his weapons pouch and slowly pulled out a scratched Konoha headband. The leaf in the middle of it had a large indent in it from an overpowered Rasengan scrape. A tear drop fell and landed on the leaf print. It slowly slid through the crack and fell down the headband to his hand. "Why?" A hand rested on his shoulder and grasped his attention. He stood up and embraced the Toad Sage and was hugged back. "Let it out kid. Let it out." He started rubbing the shaking boy's back and he slowly soothed him.

After a while of comforting Naruto, Jiraiya slowly pulled away. "Come on. Let's go find a place to sleep." He started walking towards the village but was stopped by Naruto, "We can go back to my old apartment. It's probably abandoned by now. Let's go." He grabbed Jiraiya by the forearm and started walking and after a short while they came to an apartment complex that was indeed abandoned and run down. They climbed up a flight of stairs and walked to an old and weathered door. Naruto tried the handle and it slowly opened to his apartment. "It hasn't changed much but it's still good."

Jiraiya sat down at the table and pulled out a bottle of sake and two glasses from his bag. "Here, have a drink." He poured the liquid to almost completely fill the glass and sat it on the table. It was picked up and placed to tanned lips and ran down his neck smoothly. "There, now isn't that better?" Naruto nodded, already feeling the effects of the liquor kicking in.

They sat there for about an hour before Jiraiya slowly slipped off into sleep there at the table, leaving Naruto alone. He slowly got up and walked for the bedroom. Opening the door he found his old unmade bed beckoning for him to lie down. He gladly obliged and zipped off his jacket and pants, then proceeded to slip into the bed. He passed out from drinking and sleep exhaustion. In his right hand he gripped the old, scratched headband of his past teammate.

_Naruto blinked his eyes open to be blinded by a bright yellow light. Birds chirped and leaves danced in the wind. The light that recently blinded him was now being blocked by clouds, making a pleasing sense of warmth and coolness. It washed over him in a way that it usually didn't. Then a flash of blue and black caught his attention out of the corner of his eye. He turned his head quickly and saw a shadow of a being creeping out from behind a building. _

_ Naruto being the curious type, walked forward after the shadow in an attempt to find out who it was. He turned the corner and was met with a totally new landscape. It was suddenly dark and the floor was covered in water. Without notice the water started to rise at an alarming rate and was over his head past 10 feet in a couple seconds. He started swimming for the top, feeling a sense of familiarity. 'Have I been here before?' He reached the surface of the water and used Chakra in his feet to stand. He was a little damp but it was drying off quickly. _

_ The blue and black blur appeared in his line of sight and stopped about 10 feet away from him. The face was black and blurry, but the body was clear. Blue shirt, white shorts and black hair. A combination Naruto had only seen on his old teammate. The shadow figure disappeared and reappeared behind Naruto only to let forth a kick to his head. This sent him flying towards the mountain side, skipping on the water's surface along the way. He hit the wall with a loud thud and a crash. Now he was lying on the ground staring up at the sky. Dark clouds were forming and looming over the area. He knew where he was now. _

_ "The Final Valley." A dark chuckle was heard as the shadow figure of Sasuke stepped over him. He just stood there not smiling, not frowning, just an apathetic expression."That's all you ever had on your face. Apathy. Never happiness. Not even a frown!" Naruto spun his back, knocking the foot from under Sasuke, and kicked him in the face sending him into the air. Naruto jumped up onto his feet and ran forward after his attacker. He caught him in the air and ran him into the mountain side. He still had him in his grip so he tossed him backwards and he fell on the water, but caught himself and landed on the water._

_ "Why? Why did you leave?" Naruto yelled at him. The shadow figure spoke back for once. It was the same voice and tone as the original. The words he spoke impacted Naruto deeply. "Because of you. I left because of you." Naruto dropped his head in sadness. "Aww. Did I hurt the baby's feeling? I'm sorry. Let me make it better!" Sasuke ran after Naruto with his fist cocked back ready to throw a fist. This was in vain however as his face was smashed by Naruto's and then it replaced itself in his gut._

_ "Why did you really leave?" He said walking over to Sasuke. He was huddled over holding his face in pain. He didn't get an answer so he kicked him in the stomach. A grunt was heard from Sasuke as he tried getting up. He was knocked back down when Naruto punched him in the back."Answer me!" _

_ "You. I left because you were stronger than me. I was furious! I couldn't stand there and watch as the supposed dead last was better than me. After I trained so much and threw away my morale. I couldn't stand it!" The answer was out there at last. 'Sasuke left me for Orochimaru.' _

_ The shadow Sasuke started to fade away in front of Naruto. Naruto had finally realized why his best friend had left. Power. Sasuke wanted to be stronger and he thought that he could attain that through the Snake Sannin. It was all clear to him, but he was still pissed off about it. Pissed off, but majorly depressed. He had actually started forming feelings for him but not like feelings for a teammate. Feelings for a partner or lover._

Naruto shot up in his bed, beads of cold sweat beating down his body and his hands hurt from clenching the headband. Tears started to pool up in his eyes but he refused to let them fall. A sudden revelation was filling up his mind as he sat there in pitch black darkness. "Sasuke. I… I…. I love you."


End file.
